Carbon nanotube materials have various characteristics and are expected to be applied to various fields. Individual vertically aligned carbon nanotubes, that is, vertically aligned carbon nanotubes particularly have large surface areas and thus the characteristics of the carbon nanotubes are demonstrated in wide application areas.
Generally, such vertically aligned carbon nanotubes are formed on a substrate surface in the production process. In a proposed method, vertically aligned carbon nanotubes are peeled from a substrate surface using water and the temperature of water (for example, see Patent Literature 1).